theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Doing regrettably dirty work -The Doctor
Chapter 8 of Doctor Who: Break it Chapter 9 is right this way--> Summary The Doctor does work that may be classified as dirty work. Chapter The Doctor’s shaky hands land on the railing around the TARDIS’s control center. He can see and remember conflicting events that are not supposed to be happening at all. Whatever the motive the seller had when hiring the girls,The Doctor may not know until he’s solved almost a good deal of his decaying timeline..-- “Doctor--” Rose had been asking for an explanation. “A woman answered the phone.” “So?” The Doctor put down a big flower pot. “It was YOUR phone!” Rose emphasizes, looking at the Doctor strangely. “Your phone number is the one I had dialed when that....” “Dalek,” “When that Dalek made itself known,” The Doctor shrugs. “Maybe the call--” -- The Doctor slaps his own cheek. “No, no, no,” He tells himself. “Rose is not supposed to be here.” He forces himself to set the coordinates where Rory is at. The Doctor goes to the monitor. He saw an apparition of Rose Tyler appear at the corner, the white faced Doctor looks over his shoulder wishing it wasn’t happening. ---”Doctor,” Rose said, looking completely confused, “Why is there two of you?”-- The Doctor slams down the button. He has to get Rory before things get more severe. Time has been effected, his own timelines could be collapsing and colliding with one another,it could mean the entire universe may die. The Doctor, a timelord, could not bare to see that happen at all. Earth is almost his home in some ways. And it had people who cared about him. ---- Rory taps his fingers on the table. It’s been a whole hour since Amy and her raggedy-boyfriend had left the restaurant after the victorian ageless girl had informed him something he, Rory, the nurse did not understand fully well. He looks to find Caleb across him but she is not. A complete hour has passed. “Rory, I need your help!” Restaurant is empty, as he grabs the miniature TARDIS. “Coming!” SpeedyTARDIS (talk) 01:59, November 24, 2013 (UTC) 01:59, November 24, 2013 (UTC)01:59, November 24, 2013 (UTC)01:59, November 24, 2013 (UTC)~ 01:59, November 24, 2013 (UTC) “Rory, you helping me will make it certain Amy’s life is not in jeopardy,” The Doctor tells Rory. “And...mine.” “Amy’s life?” Rory repeats, worried for his good and best friend Amy. He held a red fezz in his hands instead of the miniture TARDIS. “What’s wrong? “I’ll explain on the on the way.” The Doctor at first waves off Rory’s question, using his Sonic screwdriver on the TARDIS as if making sure he did see something there before. Quite simply The Doctor could be searching for some...alien. “Doctor, you tell me what’s going on!” Rory demands The Doctor to tell him. His voice rose. “I may not be stupid as I look.” The Doctor looks to Rory. “Rory, there’s a problem in the universe and it will cost lives if it doesn’t get fixed properly.” The Doctor tells him. The Doctor takes the fezz from Rory then puts it on his own head. “Where did you get this Fezz? Fezz’s are cool!” “I don’t remember,” Rory shook his head, now somewhat understanding what is going on for once. “One minute I’m walking with the little toy TARDIS, next thing I’m in here.” The Doctor looks to his Screwdriver, then he looks forwards. “Okay Silence, bring me to Vestra, at Devils run!” “Don’t fool me boogie aliens of human fears. You hide under the beds, you have helped humans under their noses for years, now it’s time for you to SHOW courage that a timelord can’t wipe your existence!” The TARDI’S lights go off, it suddenly tips over to the left beaming emergency red lights sending Rory to a nearby chair.The Doctor had held onto a bar attached to the control flying system machine to the center that is vital for some platform leading to the doors. Unidentifileable sounds ring through. “What’s up with the TARDIS?” Rory said, afraid and worried at once. He looks around fearfuly at best. “Does the Silence control the TARDIS?” “No Rory.” The Doctor laughs, “They are helping us!” Rory covers his mouth. “I’m getting sick!” Rory remarks, his green face is noticeable when he came hurling to a garbage can. Weeeeoo dewor The TARDIS comes to a stop. Rory punches the air after he did what most people did when sick. “Does throwing punches have any relation to TARDIS sickness?...” Rory wipes his mouth, while curious about anything harmful that could happen when something like this happens. “Does the silence look invisible?” Doctor’s eyes wince. “You just forget them after you look at them.” The Doctor pulls opens the doors to the TARDIS. The Doctor puts on a black eye patch. He threw one to Rory. “Put it on.” “We are playing pirates?” Rory misunderstood this simple object as he follows the Doctor out. “You got to be kidding me.” Rory looks forwards then he goes back into the TARDIS unexplainably. Five Silence surrounded the short woman, Vestra, who wore a dark gray suit with an apparently white shirt showing off. Her black wiggly hair is in a bun. Vesta's entire appearance looks as if she has been dragged out a business meeting. Her fingernails are exclusively painted a poisonous red only effective in media. “Hello, Doctor,” Vestra greets the timelord, in a manner suggesting she hated him but didn’t despise him yet. “Do you have a change of heart saving my sister?” Rory stumbles out the TARDIS “How can anyone see through--” Rory stops in his tracks. “Uh...Doctor, who is she?” Rory whispers to the Doctor, feeling somewhat uneasy and interested about this short-sharp looking woman. “Vestra,” The Doctor notes back in a whisper, then cheerfully said, “Sorry but no, her death is fixed time.” The Doctor’s reply only brought a frown on Vestra’s face. “A regrettable event....May we talk this out in the conference room?" Rory takes out his notepad and pen. When they arrived in the conference room it appeared what anyone would imagine world important business leaders having a nice chat in a room that has transparent table, black seats having wheels under them, and windows that showed outerspace. It could be the dream fulfilled of an average theorist. “Rory, can you please stop gaping at Vestra?” The Doctor’s voice snapps Rory from his trance. Vestra is seating in a seat across from the doctor, professionally. “Who’s he?” “A pond.” “I’m a nurse.” Rory interjects,sending a glare to the doctor. “So what brings up this meeting?” Vestra leans back in her apparently reclineable chair, The Doctor rubs his hands together, withdrawing a big-dreary sigh. “I’m a dangerous...dangerous timelord.” The Doctor tells, earning shocked looks from both Vestra and Rory. The Silence tilts their heads slightly confused what the timelord who has saved so many life is talking about. “Tick tock goes the clock...The eleventh will fall at trenazalor, The oldest question in the universe will be asked...everything will cease to exist.” Vestra is unable to speak, but her mouth is shaped in a complete ‘o’. Almost deciding what to say from this unusual vague tale. “What are you saying?” Vestra says, after regaining the capability to speak. “The universe will die?” “What’s Trenzelore?” Rory asks. The Doctor sits upwards. “I’m saying, you must kill me at lake silent at this time...” The Doctor hands Vestra a note. “The universe will die if you do not have this initiated. I’ve costed the lives of many planets, the cybermen, the Daleks, and my home. It’s only a matter of time before this unhostile-terrrible planet--earth--is next to fall. I keep my word Vestra. In a matter of fifteen minutes Earth won’t be around...from the Second Great Time War.” Rory is fuming fury. Vestra’s face is boiling fire yet she manages to control her fury better than Rory much as a rapid rabbit running away from a big fox, that is truly and honestly hungry. Vestra’s daggered eyes almost send an imaginary knife to the Doctor. The silence share a conversation among themselves. “Are you in..or are you more immoral than your sister?” The Doctor asks, his character is different in this case. “Fine,” Vestra finally said. “I expect you to have started the bootleg...to your own death.” The Doctor nods. “Are you in, or are you extinct?” The Doctor asks the suited aliens. “We are the silence, we are in.” The creepy tall Silence of the group steps forward. His three fingers make a unusual finger gesture. “You will not kill us on sight. Right?” Rory found his anger still boiling. “Nobody will.” The Doctor tells them,straightening his bowtie. And then turns himself towards Rory. “Rory...” Rory punches The Doctor at the face. “Ow, that hurt,” The Doctor rubs his bruised cheek. Rory puts down his writing material as Vestra and The Silence left. “Is this how you save lives?” Rory furiously asks the Doctor, “By taking lives and threatening planets? Amelia’s all over you....and you just threaten our home like it’s nothing! Tell me, is it true you find it easy to put Earth into disaster.” The Doctor’s ancient eyes have sorrow, but definite of the man who is so often revered by others as a savior and a menace. “Rory, sometimes we have to make difficult decisions,” The Doctor feels for his fezz--which he didn’t feel it. He pauses. “There are times where I have to do what’s right, however, it’s heartwrenching. You think having two hearts is good...” The Doctor rubs his hands together. Sorrow is visible on his face. “It only doubles the pain.” Rory’s fury is subsiding. “You have two hearts?” Rory repeats,looking at the Doctor strangely. “Amelia didn’t tell me you had two hearts.” The Doctor slaps his knee’s, laughing, “Of course she--” The Doctor stops, realizing something. He snaps both fingers. A smile returns to his face. “Rory, can you do a few small favors for me?” “If I get to wear Roman centurion armor, then yes.” The scene transitions to the universe; The TARDIS is right above a large wall of time showing little stars, galaxies, and outer space debri in their small size from a far distance.; Rory is helping the Doctor land on the questionably solid wall--The Doctor has on climbing gear--that anyone can speculate is not capable to stand on. Rory stops the machine operating the rope. On Rory’s slightly revealed ear there’s a bluetooth attached to a small TARDIS phone. The Doctor’s seen to land on the wall. “I’m here Rory!” The Doctor shouts back wearing an orange astronaut suit. He waves back to Rory--who’s wearing a roman centurion costume--signalling it’s solid proof to stand with a childish smile on his face. The Doctor looks down to black space surrounded in spectacular light in the shape of a disk. The sight of a small dent towards some side of this floor/wall is visible to the Doctor’s eyes. He takes a step forward “One step for time...” The Doctor leaps across to the large dent. “One big leap for galiferians!” The Doctor lands on the large dent. He takes what appears to be a big sword when yelling “Rory, don’t forget what I told you!” In a loud tone. Static is heard though Rory’s reply “Got it, big mouth” calmed down the Doctor’s fears. The Doctor stabs the sword into the time floor and ran across creating a gap between time and space being ziggedy zaggedy shaped... Deeeo weeeeooo Rory made sure his roman helmet partially covered his face. Good. He--me won’t recognize the future me. Rory takes a stepn out the TARDIS. He is in the underground tunnel that is not really familiar from any of their travels. It is safe for Rory to assume The Doctor’s done something that affects his TARDIS. “The Doctor said I will be here at any minute.” Rory looks to his watch that read 12:00 PM and twenty-six seconds. Rory shrugs it off. “Amy, Doctor, where is everyone?” He hears his ‘past’ question. “Did I go the wrong tunnel?” Present Rory could chuckle at himself because ‘Past’ Rory only a few feet away from the duo. He drops a misty black-purple ball on the floor. Time has been paused. Now ‘Present’ Rory quickly went to his past self brushing past two little girls who were about to come from the same direction he did. ‘Present’ Rory has two minutes to spare and this is is urgent. “You,wh--Nose guy,” ‘Present’ Rory starts, speaking in a different voice. Past Rory grimaces. “It’s Rory Arthur William.,” Passt rory said, looking at present rory strangely.“Do I know you?” “Amelia’s life is in danger.” Present Rory explains, getting low on time. “You must push the Doctor away from the crack in time. The crack behind you is the main culprit to ending the life of your best friend and the woman you are interested in.” Past Rory gives present Rory a ‘Are you on crack?’ look. For short, past Rory could not believe a man in Roman armor. An understandable concept to most people. However, its irritating to people who are in a hurry to save some important part of life. “I am a nurse and you could be living a fantasy,” Past Rory points out. Past Rory notices present Rory’s facial features that are shown somewhat from the large roman helmet. “Are you?...” Present Rory is getting anxious. Present Rory has 20 seconds left. “Amy’s in danger.” Present Rory repeats. “You must do this for her. She loves you. And you know this too. You brought the engagement ring.” The Doctor told him to say this, hopefully it generally is true to this timeline., 2 seconds left. “What...” Present Rory left his past self then into the TARDIS; he got to his past self first instead of the two victorian twins. Who he saw sulking at some dark corner in the tunnel letting their bright white dresses be seen at the corner of his eye. Deeeo weeeeeoooo ddeeoo Amy watches her childhood self telling Caleb and Sam that the Doctor exists. “He does exist! The Raggedy Man promised he’ll be back.” Amy could say it as her childhood self shouted it in determination. The Doctor told her “Make sure there is not violence.” Am I forgetting about somebody?...Amy’s fiddled her big rounded glasses ever so slightly. A boy is playing pretend with some other children or as it seemed to her. Her child self is starting to get into a fighting stance... Untill a strange girl came to the group. “Hey!” The girl,mostly brave for her age. “You two have no idea how real he is!” Child Amy is standing there shocked, as Caleb and Sam laugh. “We know he’s fake.” The Victorians said. The girl, Mels, puts her hands on both hips. “Says the girls who have outrageously white dresses!” Mels argues back. The twin’s eyes burgled. “Says the girl who’s SHORT!” Mel’s anger seems to be obviously heated. “Mels, don’t!” Little Amy shouts,her hands in fists. Present Amy marches into the event with the twins sending punches and blows that were counteracted by some other arm actions. By the time Amy got into the fight, the twins had bruised eyes and Mels had bruised hands. “Stop it!” Amy said,having to prevent violence between the girls. “You will be given detention puronto--even you, Arthur ‘Rory’ William.” Little Rory looks up. “What did I do?” Little Rory cluelessly asks. “You told them!” Little Amy rationalizes, pointing at the boy's chest. Her eyes are wild furiously flickering flames that not any ordinary child would have and so bold it can be anime-defying.“‘You told them!” “Actually he told you they wanted to hear about him.” Mels explains, wrapping her arms around the two. “And they heard about the Doct--” “Raggedy Man,” Little Amy protests, looking up to her ‘present’ self. “That’s his name! My little raggedy man!" Present Amy giggles at her self. Amy raises a finger, “One minute please,” Amy went to the other side of the School. Deeeoo weeeoo deeooo deeeoo weeooo “Doctor, it’s big enough!” Rory shouts down to the Doctor, “Come back, I just--”’ “Did you get Amy?” The Doctor’s voice is heard.He is seen making the last and final touches to the crack in time. “It’s not big enough, yet. I’m a time lord.”’ Time sparks flew out from the hole in time. “I got enough time and regenerations to spare!” The Doctor watches the TARDIS briefly disappear that it still show a metallic rope slightly visible to sun rays if they were around--the vacuum in space is allowing it to be seen--Timelords who practically invented black holes. “Hmm...Isaac Newton will love this,” He drops a shiny apple into the worm hole. The Doctor leans in listening for it to hit something. Which he did. --”Och!”-- The Doctor chuckles. Deeo weeoeo ddooo He looks up seeing the TARDIS had reappeared completely. “They’ve got it done....Now it’s my turn.” The Doctor remarks, closing his eyes and then reopened them. He had to do something that would forever be hurtful and likely tragic end than any companion around the Doctor has ever had. /End cHAPTER